


Ulangi Saja

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Aku ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula.





	Ulangi Saja

_Cukup!_

_Aku tidak ingin berkata apa-apa_

_Tentang bayangan yang kini hanya satu_

_Menghadap pada kaca, berubahkah dirinya?_

_Iya, ia telah melepas jaketnya_

_Sebenarnya, hatiku sedang kacau_

_Dia hanya duduk membisu?_

_Cukup!_

_Aku tidak ingin berteriak apa-apa_

_Tentang perasaanku seperti dahulu_

_Menghadap pada air, bersalinkah dirinya?_

_Iya, ia telah menjadi keruh_

_Sebenarnya, hatiku sedang marah_

_Dia hanya hanyut membatu?_

_Cukup!_

_Aku hanya ingin mengulanginya dari awal_

_Satu kali saja berbuat seperti ini_

_Jika tidak kuat, angkatlah tangan_

_Kisah menyebalkan ini cukup sampai di sini_

_Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi_

_Dan untukmu, aku akan berpaling_

_Menghadirkan angin, aku bersanding_

_Sementara kepada air, aku akan belajar dingin_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 30 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
